harmony_unleashed_mlpxni97asfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift X Equestrian Trinity: Anime Crossover Movie Great Battle - Ponidox Rising Tide
Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift X Equestrian Trinity: Anime Crossover Movie Great Battle - Ponidox Rising Tide ('ハーモニーアンリーシュド： ヒューマン·ポニドックス コンティニュームシフト X エクエストリアントリニティ: アニメクロス映画大決戦：ポニドックス上げ潮', Hāmonīanrīshudo Hyūman· ponidokkusu Kontinyūmushifuto kurosu Ekuestorian toriniti: Anime kurosu eiga daisakusen: Ponidokkusu ageshio) is an upcoming animated crossover production-hybrid anime film chief directed by Kazuki Akane, directed by Yoshiaki Okumura and Hajime Kamegaki and written by Yasuko Kobayashi and Yosuke Kuroda at Sunrise, Trigger, Studio 4˚C and A-1 Pictures with Ultra Super Pictures assisting and co-operating with Sunrise. The film will have 3 portions, as similar to the Embracing Daybreak Movie War film series and the Kamen Rider Movie War film series and it features characters from Human Ponidox Continuum Shift and Equestrian Trinity/Equestria Girls. The film will be released in April 2014 simultaneously in Japan with distribution by Kadokawa Pictures and (for limited engagement) North America with distribution by Hollowfox Entertainment and Manga Entertainment in association with Hasbro Studios. Story Human Ponidox Continuum Shift: The Rescue of Twilight Sparkle While, they are living their lifes and Trenderhoof is becoming a "tsundere" towards a human male of Applejack while yet he falls in love with the pony, as well as Spike having half of his jealousy after finding out that his girlfriend Rarity is falling in love with him, The gang learns about the Harmony Box and gains all the six keys to open, as they might get the Rainbow Power. Suddenly, a Marauder named Gideon kidnaps, Twilight (and left her bound and gagged) to know the secret behind the Rainbow Power, and held her for a ransom of the Rainbow Power Box that might use it for destruction. Applejack and Aaron, with the help of his crew, must rescue Twilight Sparkle and keep the box to use it and unlock it for salvation. Equestrian Trinity: Sengo-questria Girls Yosuke is aware that he might take his final test on Japanese History about the Warring States period. As Twilight Sparkle helped him study for his test about the Sengoku era, he tried to stay alert, but he fell asleep. As he was led to the Sengoku era (for real!) in Japan, he meets his friends, who reminded of the Mane Six and Spike/Suzuki, as well as Celestia, her sister Kanade and his friends Shuji, Miyako, Shinichi, Hitomi and others as warriors of the Sengoku era. To gain out of the period and wake up from his dream, Yosuke must put himself to the test as he will not only learn about the era, but to team up to face Oda Nobunaga. Anime Crossover Movie Great Battle: Ponidox Rising Tide After the events of both portions, The Mane Six of the HPCS era meets with the Mane Six of the EqT/EqG era and Aaron meets Yosuke, as Yosuke meets him but has a doubt that he is different from his own universe. As they team up, they will share their Rainbow Power to fight Gideon in a devilish form bought from another dimension after Oda Nobunaga died in the battle. Cast Japanese * Maaya Sakamoto/Miyuki Sawashiro' - Twilight Sparkle * Yuichi Nakamura/Yuki Kaji' - Aaron * Daisuke Sakaguchi - Yosuke Morikawa * Tetsuya Kakihara/Junko Takeuchi/Sora Tokui' - Applejack^, Noah Parker*, Gumball Waterson*, The Medic` * Noriaki Sugiyama/Romi Park/Izumi Kitta' - Rainbow Blitz`/Dash*, Duncan`,Finn* * Yui Horie/Suzuko Mimori' - Pinkie Pie^, Courtney * Aya Hirano/Mikoi Sasaki' - Rarity, Bridgette * Aki Toyosaki/Emiri Katou' - Fluttershy * Aki Kanada/Motoko Kumai'/Akira Ishida - Spike^, Hitomi Nakamura* * Nobuyuki Hiyama - Trenderhoof, Link * Masako Katsuki - Princess Celestia * Marina Inoue - Princess Luna * Fumihiko Tachiki - King Harkinian * Chiwa Saito - Sandy Cheeks, Miyako Ishihara * Yoko Honna - Betty Barrett * Kei Kobayashi - Ami Onuki * Ryoko Nagata - Candace Flynn * Shiho Kawaragi - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Rie Kugimiya - Adonis * Marie Mizuno - Manuel * Eri Kitamura - Christina * Kisho Taniyama - Flash Sentry (cameo) * Jun Mizusawa - Zelda * Shotaro Morikubo - Mordecai * Yoichi Masukawa - Rigby * Shiro Saito - Jake, The Soldier * Rie Tanaka - Princess Bubblegum * Yuko Goto - Applebloom, Melina * Sayuri Yahagi - Sweetie Belle * Sanae Kobayashi - Scootaloo * Minako Kotobuki - Babs Seed * Keiji Fujiwara - Gideon, Craig, The Demoman * Nobuhiko Okamoto - Chaz Lang, Bumblebee * Minami Takayama - Regeena Peterson * Kouki Miyata - Phineas Flynn, Sanjay Patel * Yuuki Masuda - Ferb Fletcher * Sachiko Kojima - Yumi Yoshimura * Tetsu Inada - The Heavy * Toshiyuki Morikawa - The Spy, Optimus Prime * Atsushi Imaruoka - The Pyro * Tomokazu Seki - Shining Armor, The Scout * Hiroki Takahashi - Wander, Gonard * Akeno Watanabe - Yonder * Katsuyuki Konishi - The Engineer * Ami Koshimizu - Ryuko Matoi (cameo) * Ryoka Yuzuki - Trixie, Satsuki Kiryuin (cameo) * Ken Takeuchi - Mikey Simon * Kappei Yamaguchi - Guano * Ryoko Shiraishi - Lily, Jimmy Neutron * Yoko Hikasa - Mitsuki * Aya Suzaki - Mako Makanshoku (cameo) * Jouji Nakata - The Sniper, Oda Nobunaga * Arisa Ogasawara - Kanade Morikawa * Nana Mizuki - Sunset Shimmer (cameo) * Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Shuji Kotono * Mamoru Miyano - Shinichi Kanzaki * Kotono Mitsuishi - Junko Morikawa, Rinko Iori (cameo) * Daisuke Ono - Gen Morikawa Notes: * *: Played by a Female Seiyuu who played another character voiced by 2 * ^:Double or more roles per form * ':Played on Equestrian Trinity * `:Played by a Male Seiyuu who played another character voiced by 2 Music * Music by: Yasuharu Takanashi, Taku Takahashi, Yuki Kajiura, Audio Highs * Music Work: Sunrise Music Publishing * Theme Song: Pistol Galaxy by UNISON SQUARE GARDEN Crew * Original Creators: Hasbro, Lauren Faust, Bonnie Zacherle, Aaron Montalvo * General Director: Kazuki Akane * Director: Yoshiaki Okumura (HPCS), Hajime Kamegaki (EqT) * Original Story: Aaron Montalvo * Screenplay: Yasuko Kobayashi (HPCS), Yosuke Kuroda (EqT) * Original Character Design: John Joseco (HPCS) * Character Design: Hajime Watanabe (HPCS), Shigeto Koyama (EqT) * Pony Design: Yoh Yoshinari (EqT) * HPCS Animation Directors: Seiichi Nakatani, Yoh Yoshinari, Sushio, Toshiyuki Kanno * EqT Animation Directors: Shigeto Koyama, Shingo Adachi * ACGB Animation Director: Akira Amemiya, Kou Yoshinari * Music: Yasuharu Takanashi, Taku Takahashi (HPCS), Yuki Kajiura, Audio Highs (EqT) * Main Animation Production: Sunrise, Ultra Super Pictures * Sub-Animation Production: Trigger, Studio 4˚C (HPCS), A-1 Pictures (EqT) Category:Crossovers Category:Anime Crossover Great Battle Film Series Category:Anime Films Category:Movies Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Animated Category:Equestrian Trinity Series Category:Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Series